redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trm
Hi Trm, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:33, 12 June 2009 yo! s'up? i'm Ferretmaiden and if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!^-^--Ferretmaiden 16:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) =My favorite character= There are a lot of characters in Redwall. My favorite character is Swartt Sixclaw. He is my favorite character because he was smart and he was resourceful. First of all he was smart because he knew that Sunflash the Mace was about to kill him so he went to bowfleg'sarmy and he had a plan to kill bowfleg and take the army with out getting caught. He was also smart by having Nightshade to scout out the path to take so he would have food for his army. He was also smart by making allies and then killing the leaders of his allies to get more troops this way when the Redwallers ran them off the path so he ha still a lot of troops in his army. There are more reasons why he is smart but I will stop here. Lastly he was resourceful because when his paw was smashed he put chain mail on it and used in as a weapon. He was also resourceful had a assassin that could have killed Sunflash The Mace and used him. He is resourceful because he used metal weapon to get a Allie. That s how he is resourceful. My favorite character is Swartt Sixclaw because he is smart and he is resourceful. What is your favorite character. To be honest with you, I don't know who my fav. character is. I really like Trisscar Swordmaid though.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 20:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) My favorite character is definitely Wild Doogy Plumm. Although not the best protangist, I'll admit, he made up for it by being the comedic relief. Not to mention that I like his accent. :3 Deagy 00:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy My favorite is Rasconza because I love how he keeps tormenting Ublaz and turning his own tricks against him. User:Neildown =My Favorite Sport= My favorite sport is wrestling. What is your favorite? swimming.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:18, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Basket ball or swimming, I think the first.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:24, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Either swimming or baseball. Deagy 00:31, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy Martial arts wrestling I think and swimming! User:Neildown Re: MtW Hi Trm, you are correct. However, either way he uses a sword, and the article reflects that accurately by listing his weapon as a "sword". There's no need to list it twice. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC)